Pulang Ke Bumi
by Nalash Polal Falayt
Summary: Selepas mengalahkan Lima Panglima Scammer dan Probe memberitahu mereka yang kedua-dua robot disitu sudah rosak, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya terus cuba mencari cara untuk pergi dari bulan dan balik semula ke bumi .


Selepas Adu Du dan Probe masuk balik ke dalam SampahBot, alien tu pergi ke komputer untuk periksa kerosakan Kapal Angkasanya sambil Probe pulangkan kamera kepada jurukamera TV33.

Boboiboy menanya, "Macam mana, Adu Du? Boleh baiki tak?"

"Rasanya tak boleh, kerosakan teruk sangat. Kalau boleh pun, kita tak ada cukup alat. Dan akan ambil masa yang lama sangat," jawab Adu du.

"Alamak! Macam mana ni?," panik Gopal. " Nanti, Appa aku marah sebab balik lewat. Kerja sekolah pun tak habis lagi. Cikgu Papa pasti marah."

"Takpa. Nanti bila balik, kita jelaskan lah. Mesti ayah kau dan Cikgu Papa faham," Boboiboy kata.

"Tapi macam mana kita nak balik, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya. "Kan Adu Du dah kata, mungkin tak boleh baiki Kapal Angkasa ni."

"Em..." Selepas Boboiboy berfikir sejenak, "Ha! Aku tahu! Yaya, guna kuasa graviti kau dan angkat Kapal Angkasa balik ke Bumi"

"Boleh ke? Jarak dari bulan ke Bumi agak jauh. Dan Kapal Angkasa ni berat dan besar"

"Guna Gerakan Kilat kau untuk bawa Kapal Angkasa?" Ying cadangkan.

"Aku tak pasti. Paling besar aku pernah bawa sebelum ni adalah Robot Mukalakus Adu Du. Tu pun dah susah," kata Boboiboy.

"Kau bawalah sorang-sorang. Takkan tak boleh," kata Fang.

"Memang tak boleh. Kita tak boleh nafas di angkasa lepas," kata Yaya.

"Betul tu. Kan aku hanya gerak dengan kepantasan kilat, bukan teleport. Kemungkinan besar kita akan habis oksigen sebelum sampai," Bobiboy peringatkan. "Probe, boleh tak angkat kapal ni?"

"Aku memanglah kuat, tapi, Kapal Angkasa Incik Bos ni tak lah ringan," kata Probe.

"Macam mana ni, Boboiboy!" Gopal menggoncang tubuh Boboiboy, "Habislah kita! Aku tak nak mati di sini!"

"Boleh tak kalau Bobiboy guna kuasa angin dia untuk kumpulkan oksigen dan kita balik naik Probe," Adudu cadangkan.

"Aku tak pernah cuba. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin," kata si pengawal elemen.

"Gopal boleh tukarkan Kapal Angkasa ni jadi kapal yang elok?" Ying tanya.

"Boleh ke?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku ada idea yang lebih baik!" Adudu menyorak.

"Apa dia?" Boboiboy tanya.

"Yaya akan mengurangkan kuasa graviti di sini supaya Kapal ni akan akan lebih ringan untuk Probe angkat,"Adudu jelaskan. "Bila dah tinggi nanti, Probe boleh tolak saja ke Bumi!"

"Terbaiklah idea kau, Adudu" kata Boboiboy.

"Tapi nanti graviti Bumi akan tarik. Kita akan terhempas" Yaya ingatkan.

"Apa nak susah, kau hentikan lah" Probe kata.

"Apa kata," mula Boboiboy, "Yaya dan Probe cuba hentikan kapal ini, sambil itu, aku tolong keluarkan orang lain, takut korang berdua tak berjaya,"

"Kau pasti ke, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya! Aku pasti!"

"Okay, jom kita mulakan!" sorak Probe sambil menerbang ke luar.

Yaya mengaktifkan kuasanya, "Kuasa Manipulasi Graviti!"

Tak lama, Sampahbot milik Adudu mula terangkat.

"Yay!" sorak Gopal. "Kita dah terbang!"

Adudu tengok di luar tingkap, "Kita dah dekat!"

Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa yang terkuatnya, "Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

Boboiboy Gempa mula memberi tugasan kepada pecahan nya yang lain, "Taufan, kau akan bawa turun Adudu, Gopal dan Fang. Halilintar, kau akan turunkan aku dan yang lain."

"Aku boleh buat Helang Bayang untuk nak turun," kata Fang. "Sorang lagi boleh tumpang"

"Kalau macam tu, Ying boleh naik Helang dengan Fang."

"Dah, kau buat apa?" Boboiboy Halilintar tanya kepada ketuanya.

"Aku akan buatkan tempat pendaratan yang tinggi. Dekat sikit untuk Yaya dengan Probe nak letak Kapal ni"

"Kita sudah masuk atmosfera Bumi," Adudu mengumumkan dan membuka pintu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aku pergi tolong Probe," Yaya kata sebelum menerbang ke luar.

Fang membentuk bayangan burung dengan tanganya, "Helang Bayang!" Helang hitam muncul di depan pintu. Selepas dia dan Ying naik, Fang memerintahkan bentuk bayangnya untuk terbang ke bawah.

Halilintar memegang Gempa dan menguna kuasanya, "Gerakan Kilat!" Dalam beberapa saat mereka sudah sampai ke tanah. Halilintar naik balik ke Kapal Adudu untuk bawa turun wartawan dan jurukamera TV33.

Gempa memukul tanah dengan kedua-dua Sarung Tanganya, "Tanah Tinggi!" Satu kolum tanah setinggi 4 meter muncul. Boboiboy Taufan dan Helang Bayang Fang darat disebelah Gempa. Adudu turun dari Hoverboard sebelum si pengawal angin menerbangkan Papan Luncurnya ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

SampahBot semakin dekati kolum tanah Gempa bila Halilintar muncul tepi Gempa bersama crew TV33.

Tak lama sebelum Taufan turun bersama Gopal atas Hoverboard serentak dengan Yaya dan Probe meletak SampahBot di atas tembok tanah.

"Alright! Kita berjaya pulang ke Bumi!" sorak Taufan sambil Yaya dan Mega Probe terbang ke tanah.

Gempa menurunkan kolum tanahnya untuk Adudu periksa serpihan kapal angkasanya. "Boleh baiki lagi tak? Ke dah rosak terus?"

"Kalau aku dan Probe baiki, mungkin lama sikit. Tiga, empat bulan baru siap" jawap Adudu. "Tapi sekarang kan sekarang aku dah ada korang. Kalau kita baikinya sama-sama lebih cepat siap"

"Alaa... lambat lah kita nak pergi jalan-jalan naik Kapal Adudu" kata Gopal merasa sedih.

"Tak lah lama, aku rasa sebulan dah siap. Dah lah tu, kita baru pergi Bulan,"kata Halilintar.

"Kita pergi Bulan nak lawan"

"Jalan-jalan lah tu. Tak kira lah lawan ke tak"

"Sudah, sudah. Tak nak gaduh" Gempa kata, menghentikan pentengkaran antara kawan dan pechahannya. "Jom kita cantung semula. Kalau hilang ingatan susah pula"

"Macam lah dah satu jam. Baru beberapa minit" Halilintar merungut sambil menarik Taufan, yang sedang mengusik Fang, lalu bergabung menjadi Boboiboy semula.

"Untung kita tak jauh dari Markas Kotak" kata Probe, yang sudah kembali kepada bentuk asalnya.

"Alamak!" Jerit Boboiboy melihat jamnya. "Dah pukul empat! Aku janji nak pergi tolong Tok Aba! Aku pergi dulu." Dia menukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan lalu pergi the Kokotiam mengunakan Hoverboard.

"Aku kena habiskan kerja sekolah! Sekolah mula esok!" kata Gopal sambil melari ke arah rumahnya.

"Adik-adik, kami mahu tumpang tanya sikit," kata wartawan yang ikut mereka ke Bulan, Ravi J. Jambul. "Macam mana nak balik ke studio?"

"Biar saya bawakan," jawap Probe lalu menukar menjadi Mega Probe semula.

Selepas Probe terbang bersama kedua crew TV33, Adudu kata, "Aku hanya perlukan beberapa alat dari Markas. Lepas tu kita boleh baiki Kapal Angkasa aku! Mari ikut aku"

"Ayuh!" Yaya dan Ying sorak sambil mengikut Adudu ke Markas Kotak.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Selepas tak jumpa fanfic yang ceritakan macam mana Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan pulang dari bulan, saya memutuskan untuk menuliskannya. Asalnya, Kapal Angkasa tu dah rosak teruk. Tapi lepas tengok episod 25, terpaksalah tukar.**

 **Terima kasih untuk membaca cerita saya :) Kalau boleh, tinggallah review.**


End file.
